


Insensate

by Arevhat



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arevhat/pseuds/Arevhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn is a grey-eyed storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insensate

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Between Suns & Lovers and Self-Inflicted Wounds

  
  
Aeryn is a grey-eyed storm, Chiana still water  
Oil, flour, salt:  a task too hard for fingers that remember  
The hardness of death.  Chiana surveys the wreckage and Aeryn  
Wonders that she is not raging at all the pain  
She has wrought  
Her heart in pieces.  Like broken glass  
Invisible at almost every angle.  

Chiana, the galley her home like Zhaan  
In her apothecary.  Aeryn does not fit Moya the way they do.  
The way she fits her prowler, cold black space,   
Cold black water.  
Detritus clots on the surface, inconsequential   
Fragments of regret, sharp and uneven   
Anger.  Sunlight is diffused at a certain depth.     
Aeryn knows an aphotic environment,  
Cannot sustain photosynthesis.

Flesh might sustain flesh.

 _Sorfa_  lacks the blowsy character of  _keevda_  
It is querulous, delicate,   
Too delicate for a soldier’s crude and clumsy hands,  
Her hands  
That cannot even release a harness.  But  
Chiana’s touch is light, adroit in this if not in love.  
Water, oil, flour, salt and  
Leavening.  Aeryn has forgotten   
Buoyancy,   
The necessity   
Of weightlessness.

Aeryn did not understand Chiana then, the way she offered   
Herself for Zhaan  
Flesh for flesh  
To be devoured and discarded.  She understands now,  
The devourer, rain on her tongue and chlorophyll   
Beneath her skin.


End file.
